This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays that have thin-film transistors.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones and portable computers include displays for presenting information to users.
Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have an array of pixels based on light-emitting diodes. Drive transistors may be used to control the application of drive currents to the light-emitting diodes. In liquid crystal displays, pixels include electrodes for applying electric fields to a liquid crystal layer. Thin-film transistor circuitry in organic light-emitting diode displays and liquid crystal displays may be used to control the loading of data into the pixels of the display.
If care is not taken, the thin-film transistor circuitry of a display may exhibit excessive transistor leakage current, slow switching speeds, or other issues. This can cause displays to consume more power than desired or to perform inadequately.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device displays.